


Lost and Love

by KJ_EARLEY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, School, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ_EARLEY/pseuds/KJ_EARLEY
Summary: Shaggy writes to an old friend





	Lost and Love

There is one thing that Shaggy Rogers team did not know about it he is actually a wizard and he went to Hogwarts the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As the Mystery, Inc gang grew older and started to move on, they still stayed friends and always tried to have a Sunday dinner together, however, it was just getting harder, Daphne and Fred got married and had two children, Velma also married some guy named Matthew and had one child. Shaggy didn't even really have Scooby anymore after he found a lovely female dog and they had puppies, Shaggy had no one. 

So he decided to go to the American wizard post office to send a letter to his only friend that he still talked to from school, Sybill Trelawney. She was the only one that he still liked to talk to because she was the only one that understood him. Following monsters around to unmask them. 

See Shaggy always knew that the monsters they were hunting weren't real, he had seen real monsters when he was at school, but he made it look like he was this scared guy so no one would find out about him. He couldn't tell his friends they wouldn't believe him. The only one he told was Scoby and he was a dog and very loyal to Shaggy. 

In his letter, he told Sybil that he was going to come home and that he would love to see her. 

~~~~  
Sybil was sitting in her classroom grading the dream assessment that she has set when an owl tapped on her open window before coming inside. 

"Do you have a letter for me, dear? are you going to stay for a reply?" she asked the bird before taking the letter off its leg and it just sat there. 

My Dearest Sybil 

I am writing this letter hoping that you get it and want to see me, just to say that I am going to come back home. I have been away for far too long and everyone here has moved on even Scoby had moved on and he doesn't need me anymore. 

I know it has been a few years since I last sent an owl you and I am not sure if you are still a teacher at Hogwarts or not. I am not even sure if you want to see me. As the last time we saw each other I did not leave you the best way. 

I still remember what happened that night and I dream about it all the time. I have missed you so much and I was scared that you wouldn't want to see me ever again. 

I know I shouldn't have made love to you and told you I love you just to leave the next day before you even woke up. 

I still miss you and Love you  
Shaggy Rogers

Sybill remembered that night all too well.

~~~~  
Shaggy had just had a really hard monster case and the whole team had been at each other's throats and he told her that he just needed to get away and relearn some of the spells that he forgot with not using them for so long. 

Spells that would have really helped out as long as he did them without anyone seeing. 

He told her that there was only time that he was fighting the black knight ghost and he tried to pick up a sword to defend himself but it was too heavy for him and he said that the levitation charm would have been perfect to use but he forgot. He was never the brightest one in their class. 

So Sybil helped him. "Rember it is just s swish and flick of your wand and doesn't forget to use the words 'Wingardium Leviosa'." 

It was later that night when they were just sitting in her room overlooking one of the green fields where a few students have gathered for one of the Weasley's fireworks shows, Sybill always loved watching the Weasley's Wildfire Whizz Bangs after what they did to Dolores Umbridge with him. 

Shaggy turned to Sybill when everything went dark after one of the fireworks went off. He moved closer to her until they were face to face and Shaggy moved in to kiss her. 

He had wanted to do that for so long he had always loved her when at school but he didn't act on it. 

"Sybil... I am so sorry." he Shaggy went to turn around. Just as Sybil pulled him back to her and kissed him. 

They pulled back so they could breathe. "You don't know how long I have wanted to do that," Sybil said.

Shaggy pushed Sybil so she was laying down and he was on top of her. 

He slowly started to slow unbutton her dress and moves it down her shoulders to reveal her bare breast, she never did like wearing a bra unless she had to. Under that ditzy and clumsy attitude and she could get a little crazy and wild. 

Shaggy pulls back to look at Sybil and take her all in. 

He moved back in and started to kiss down her neck and biting along the way all down to her boobs and starting to suck on her right nipple and pinching her other one. 

Making her moan, she moaned out "I don't want foreplay tonight I need you in me I have waited too long."

He didn't listen to her and keep kissing down her body till he got to her very wet pussy and started to lap up her dripping juices. 

He pushes on one finger in making her moan more and grabs his hair pulling on it. He adds more fingers till he gets three in. 

Soon he moves back up her body and kisses her, biting her lip before he pushes his tongue into her mouth. 

She grabs his hard weeping member and starts to get him to move it towards her. 

He thrusts his hard cock into her and it makes her scream out in pleasure. 

Thrusting hard and fast making her cum very quickly because she hasn't felt this much pleasure in a very long time. 

With her squeezing around him makes him cum a lot quicker than he had wanted. 

They spent the rest of the night making love. That was until Sybil woke up in the morning to an empty bed and an empty room. 

~~~~

She writes back to tell him that she is more than happy to have him come and stay as long as he stays with her for longer.

#Slytherin #ShaggyXSybil


End file.
